


Modeling for you.

by dasMonstrum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Drama & Romance, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Inappropriate Humor, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Nude Modeling, Psychological Drama, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yaoi, Yuri, kitties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasMonstrum/pseuds/dasMonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa and Reiner have a kid after she gives birth she leaves Reiner and dumps him with a child. He's struggling to find a job while going into deep debt. Later on he meets a lovely man named "Bertholt." The two become friends quickly. Reiner falls for him and hes too scared to tell him his feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modeling for you.

  

Light foot steps raced through the empty hallway, small hands sneaking up to the doorknob to turn ever so discreetly. A little girl with bright blonde curls appeared in the doorway, she squeaked. “Daddy you awake.” In the dark room laid a giant beast cuddle up with green blankets. The room smelt like beer and sweat daddy probably was drinking again, she sighed. The child creeped to the beast’s bedside and lets out a whopping yell. “RAWR!” The beast shot his eyes open, and spoke. “Lydia, what is it?! It’s five in the morning!” She jumped and kissed his cheeks.

“Sorry Daddy I wanted to play with you.” He sat up pulled his daughter into his lap.

“What did you want to play, Lydia?” He sighed,  Lydia jumped in glee.

“I wanna play Monsters Daddy! But this time you’re the monster!” She mostly screamed, Reiner chuckled. “But I’m always the monster, can’t you be the monster this time.” He said in a whinny tone to mimic her. The little girl pouted in protest

“Daddy please?” She whined pulling herself closer to his face. “Pleasee.” Reiner actually gave it some thought, humming to think as the question was difficult.

“How ‘bout we play when Daddy gets a good nap,hm?” Lydia nodded violently,

“You promise!” Reiner tugged his tired lips into a wery smile.

“Yes I promise.” She crossed her arms.

“Do you pinky promise me?” Reiner nodded, She stretched out her pinky. “Pinky, pinky swear.” Reiner sighed, he was being interrogated by an six year old to give a pink promise, to his own child.

“Honey, do I have-” Lydia interrupted him before he could speak any more.  

“Yes Daddy! You have to or it’s not a pinky promise, unless you give me your pinky swear!” The neighbors could probably hear her yelling, Reiner did not want to another noise complaint, they have already reported him three times so far.

The first time they were reported was from playing Pony. Reiner would get on all fours and pretended to be a pony and Lydia would ride on his back. Lydia thought her father hated that game but actually he loved it, he sometimes misses playing with his little girl. But today Reiner wasn’t engaged for playtime, he was fired from his job, and now he has to find another job before Lydia notices it. And to mention he figured out his ex-girlfriend was cheating on him the whole time they were dating with another woman, I think her name was Ymir..

    Being woken up at four in the mourning wasn’t fun. The only the reason for her to wake him up was to play Monster. Today wasn’t his day, he must keep acting normal for his little girl just awhile longer. He realizes that he was spacing out the whole time and his daughter was still waiting for an answer. What was she saying?  Something about Monsters? No, he thought. A while longer and remembered that she wanted a pinky promise if I played Monsters after his nap. “Yeah, I pinky promise.” Sticking out his pinky to interlock a true promise. Lydia jumped with glee again her short blonde curls bounced, she smiled and bolted off the bed.

  “Sweet dreams Daddy!” with that she closed the door. He sat there blinking in disbelief, thats all it took to make her leave, wow. Reiner laid back down into his silky bedsheets, trying to fall back asleep. He shut his eyes thinking what to do about his job. There already in so much debt.

The IRS was so close of taking away their house. The money he really needs some money, he heard strippers make a lot of money, or maybe asking some of his friends for money they always help him when he needed it the most right?

               

    Fuck maybe I should get more than one job, He thought. He shot out of his bed, the newspapers seem to have good jobs out there. Walking to the bathroom to take a peek if the paper was there it was, he grabbed the newspaper flipping to the wanted side. “Job wanted will pay 15.25$ per hour. to clean houses.” No he needed a better pay at least 20 dollars per hour, for him and his child. “Wanted nude model will pay 50 per hour.” 50 dollars! Holy shit, wait did it just say nude modeling, ah hell no I’m not doing that shit. Fuck that noise but I do need the money.

 

Showing a little bit of my body to make some money and keep my girl happy,paying my debts, and all I would do is stand up naked.

Fuck, how would my friends think of me? They already know that I’m gay. But this is taking it too far, I would be considered a stripper..Maybe If I don’t tell them they won’t find out..Yeah that'll work.

I’m coming baby girl! Daddy is going to fix everything, no more people coming over and trying to take more money away from us. I will get this job! If it takes everything that I got. Making a fist and thrusting it in the air while I yelled “Hell yeah!” Lydia come running in the bathroom.

“Daddy you’re up! Lets play!!” She said jumping, grabbing his hand pulling him away for the toilet. Reiner chuckled,

“Alright, we’ll play an game okay. After that I have to make some calls.” She agreed with nod, Still pulling him to the small living room. Lydia dropped his hands,

“Okay get ready Daddy.” Reiner got on his hands and knees waiting certain someone to get on his back.

“I’m ready you coming or not.” He snapped. She hopped on his back within seconds. “Yeehaw!” She pulled on his hair to act like mane on a horse. So she wouldn’t fall off. Reiner started to neigh as he crawled forward.

“Faster!” Lydia yelled. Bring the pace a bit faster he smirks.

“You want it faster huh? How about this?” You could hear that he was smiling when he spoke.

“Woahh.” She gripped his hair harder. Reiner brought the pace even faster.

“Nayy.” Reiner yelped twisting and turning he threw off Lydia. Crawling towards her the blonde kisses her cheeks. Lydia was giggling her disheveled hair was covering her eyes, and Reiner moved her bangs out of the way. “You know you’re cute.” He said.

A strange cough broke both of their attentions. Reiner turned his head only to be met with Annie lending on the doorway. She was smiling for the first time, he never seen her smile before. He had to admit she looked quite cute with a smile plastered on her face. Wait what? How long was she watching us? I spoke half of my mind. “Um how long were you standing there?” Hoping she didn’t see everything, dear god that would be embarrassing. I felt my face heat up. “I was watching the whole thing.” She said in a monotone voice, her smile slowly turning into her normal bored expression.

He changed the subject by asking her, “So why are you here?”

“I just wanted to stop by and check on you two.” She mumbled. Annie turned and waved a goodbye. Lydia stretched a great big smile and waved back.

“Buh bye Annie.” Reiner was too flustered to even say goodbye, all he could think of how embarrassed he was. She closed the door behind herself.

“Well I..uh have to make a phone call okay.” Lydia pouted.

“Okay Daddy.” Reiner left her with a kiss and returned to the bathroom. Searching for the paper again, digging around the magazines box and he just realized he left the newspaper in the sink. Reiner face palmed, feeling his stupidity running in his veins. Grabbing his paper he takes to his “office.” Reiner’ his office which is his bed. Throwing the paper on the bed, he hops on fluffy bed giving out a loud creak. Looking back through the wanted side and dials the number shown in the paper.

The rings were irritating ring after rings, someone answered in a deep voice. “Good evening and welcome to Maria Modeling. How can we help you?”

“Um..I was looking in the newspaper and I was wondering if the job is still open?” I was hoping that the job is still open. Please, please, he whispered. The man on the other line was silenced for couple of moments.

“Oh yes! We have two opening, would you like full time or part time?”

“Umm..Part time would be nice.”

“Okay we would like to interview with you sir.”

“What day is good for an interview?”

“Today is open for 5:30”

“I’ll take that one. I got nothin’ planned today. Thank you ”

“You’re welcome sir.”

( End call)

He glanced at the clock it read 4:00 pm. Well I have a hour to get ready. Reiner thought. “Hey honey! I’m going to get ready for work! What do you want for dinner?!” He yelled too lazy to get up and tell her face to face.

“I want ice cream!” Lydia yelled back.

“That's NOT dinner!” Reiner screamed.

“Ice cream is too dinner!” She said in a low voice. Reiner came out of his ‘office’ stamping out of his room.

“Ice cream is not dinner, young lady.” He brought his voice dangerously low.Finally meeting her face to face.

“Ice cream.” She smiled hoping to get her way.

“No, spaghetti it is.”

“Noo.”Lydia whined.

“Then what?”

“Hamburgers!” Lydia protested, Reiner raised a brow.

“Why didn’t you just say that before? That is a dinner and ice cream is for dessert.” He said questioningly.

“But, I want to eat ice cream.” Reiner hummed in annoyance.

“Well if you be a good girl you can have some ice cream, how about that?” She nodded.

“Okay i’ll be a good!” He smiled.

“Good.” Patting her head, Reiner migrates to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, and taking out the hamburger patties. He hums “Guren Ni Yumiya.” Reiner tried singing it but the song is so hard. Everything would be mumbled besides Jäger, but in the end he sings.

“Sein ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind die Jäger!” A booming voice sings. “Fumareta hana namao mo shirazu ni, chi ni ochita tori wa kase o machiwbru irotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranio ima o kaeru nu wa tatakau rakugo da.” Lydia begins to sing too but she mumbles. Lydia only hears this when her dad sings in the shower. So she knows only a little expect the Jäger part.  “Shi kabane fumikoete susumu ishi o warau buta yo. Kachika no annei kyogi no nanei shiseru  garou no jiyuu, Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru J-” Lydia cuts him off and sings

“Jägerr!”  Reiner chuckles but continues to sings.

“Hotobashiru shoudoo ni sono mi o ya kinagara tasogare ni hi o ugatsu, Guren no Yumi ya!” Waiting for the next part he flips the burger.  “Yao tsugae oikakeru yatsu wa nigasanaio yao hanachi oikakeru kesshite nigasanai, Genkai made hikishiboru hachikire sou na natsu. Yatsu ga iki taeru made do demo hanatsu. Emono o korsu no demo gijutsu demo na Togismasareta omae jishin no satsui da. Wir sind die Jäger! Honoo no you ni atsuku. Wir sind die Jäger! Kouri ni hiyayaka ni.” He heard Lydia mumbling everything expect Jäger and when the part comes she would scream Jäger as loud she could. Her singing made his day and he couldn’t stop from smiling his cheeks were hurting from smiling too much, and he still had to finish singing. “Wir sind die Jäger! Subete o tsuranuiteyuke.”

Banging his head thinking of the imagery guitar solo and the awesome german part. “Angriff auf die Titanen. Der Junge von einst wir bald zum Schwert greifen.” Singing in the deepest voice he has, and banging his head again. Lydia title her head wondering why hes banging his head like a maniac. “Wer nur seine macht Losigkeit  Deklagt kann nicht verändern. Der Junge von einst wird bald das Schwarze schwert ergreifen. Hass und Zorn sind eine zweischneidige Klinge. Bald eines Tages wird er dem Schicksal die Zähne Zeigen.” Then comes back the Japanese part whichs he has to give a higher voice.

“Nanika o kaeru kofo ga dekiru mono nanihitotsu risuku nado seowanai mama de. Nanika ga kanau nado. Angu no soutei tada no genei lma mubou na yuukimo.  Jiyuu no senpei kake no kaosei no hashiru dorei ni Shourio! Kaserareta fujouri wa shingeki no koushi da. Ubawareta sono onihei sekai o nozomu eren. Tomedonaki shoudou ni  sono mi o kasare nagara. Yoiyami ni shi o hakobu, meifu no yumiya!” The end has come smiling to himself. That was the first time he sang that song without mumbling anything and he felt proud. Sprinkling some seasons onto the burgers. “Do you want cheese?” His voice was scratchy from singing.

“Yes, please!” She yelled. Reiner realizes something his daughter wanted to play Monsters but they played Pony. And she didn’t whine about playing something different. Well today is a good day for the Braun’s, he thought. Finishing the burgers he looks at the microwave’s clock it read 4:30 pm. Sweet I have enough time to eat and take a shower. Stuffing his face into the burger and his table manners was surely “the best.” Even his daughter has better table manners and she was six.

A 27 year old man who has table manners of an infant. Lydia would yell at her father to close his mouth when he chews or to stop talking with a mouth full of food. It was gross she hated his table manners, how he ate was the most disgusting thing known to man, Lydia would think. But at least hes in a hurry so she doesn’t have to suffer too long. With a blop Reiner left the kitchen without an “excuse me.” Lydia spat in disgust. Reiner knows how much Lydia hates his manners but he does it to make her mad. Walking off with a smirk , he strips his clothes in the hallway.

“Daddy cover yourself! It gross.” She screamed while shielding her eyes.

“I know I’m too good for you!~”He sings. Making his way to the bathroom slowly earning groans from his daughter. “Daddy go! I don’t wanna see it!” Lydia protested.

“Can’t you look away? Or is it I’m too stunning for you?” He turned around flashing his manhood to everyone. Laughing at Lydia demise, he wiggles his hips. Making his penis to bounce along.

“Daddy! Gross I don’t wanna see your corndog.” She yelped and runs into her bathroom slamming the door. Reiner chuckles, she doesn’t know what a penis is so she calls them corndogs. How cute? He loves how innocent she is, just like her mother at times and it is adorable.

Reaching the bathroom Reiner kicks the door open, and ripping the showers curtains  aside. He had to take a quick shower unless he was gonna be late because he has to no other transportation than walking.Turning the faucet demanding hot water, it was granted. Getting into the tub he sighs feeling the scorching water felt so lovely on his aching muscles. The blonde hung loosely above the water, humming a tune while he massages his head. Only to be taken away with icy water and he shoots curses. “Lydia god damn it! Knock that shit off!!” He shrieked.

Little snickers was heard, and the sounds of a flushing toilet and oh the water got colder and colder with every flush. Reiner did not have the time for her shenanigans, well he kinda did but showing up early would be a nice impression.

“You're gonna be in deep shit young lady.” He hollered. Even more curses were flying out his mouth. Giving up Reiner will probably sent Lydia timeout after his shower. Pouring some shampoo into his hands running his fingers through his silky blonde hair. Rinsing the soap off his hands first then proceeds to wash all the soap off his body.

Once the blonde finished he turned the nozzles off motioning the rushing water to stop. Sighing in relief  Reiner sides the green curtains away revealing his nude body. Showing off his perfect muscular chest, his hip bones are popping and his legs were nicely built, it seems he's never missed a leg workout. He flexes his arms in the mirror and smiles at the results. “Damn I would tap that.” Whilst changing into new flexing positions, Reiner leaves without putting on a towel he hates putting on towels, the feeling of rough cotton touching his wang while he was wet,nope. Plus he can’t strut his stuff half naked, while having others jealous looking at his fabulous body.

I wonder if there’s going to be any hot guys their? Maybe I should wear something sexy, he thought. Exiting the bathroom he moves into the master bedroom.

Pulling his dresser open searching for the right top he pulls out three shirts and lays them on the bed. Bending over to pull out another drawer and takes out black skinny jeans. Now the harder part picking out the shirt, he already picked his pants and underwear. Hm the teal v-neck shirt or a short sleeve brown shirt and finally a gray long sleeve shirt. The teal v-neck was his favorite so he grabbed it instantly. Slipping on his clothes as fast as he could, Reiner couldn’t wait he was so excited and a small smile appeared on his face.

His lips curled downward into a snarl, remembering what Lydia had done to him but couldn’t quite look as angry as he wanted. She can see right through it, “Why are you happy Daddy?” Lydia questioned.

“Damn you’re smart kid. I’m going out today so be good. You know if you need anything just go down to Petra’s, okay?” She tilted her head and pouted.

“You didn’t answer me.” Folding her arms whilst puffing her pale cheeks.  

“I’m going to work.” Clearly lying somewhat but its kinda the truth.

“But you’re never this happy going to work?” Thinking of some kind of excuse he comes up with. “Yeah, thats because theirs a hot guy now.” Lydia face palmed probably thinking he’s gross and boys are really dumb.

She’s so adorable at times like this leaving with an even bigger smile. His journey begins.   

Walking along the sidewalk he notices a small kitten in a box mewing. Sighing, he grabs the kitten and begins to walk back home which is only one block away.

   Screw being at the interview early this little kitten needs a home and food. Thinking if he has any food for it. The poor kitten distracted him from his thoughts. She sounded so pitiful and frighten turning her head she starts to pat at his muscular chest. Telling Reiner to hurry up, picking up his legs to a faster pace.

  The kitten felt so light in his arms, it felt as if holding on to nothing. Reiner is a sucker when it comes to animals and seeing those god awful commercials about animal abuse.

  ( Flashback)

       “Reiner god damn it! Come ‘mere you little shit!” Mr.Braun shouted with slurs. A door creaked open revealing a little boy with messy blonde hair and yellow eyes. Little Reiner covered with bruises from his face down to his knees.

       “Yes f-f-father.” He managed to squeak out, his father waved his finger commanding him to come over. Reiner kept his ground while staring at floor and the poor boy’s body began to tremble. “Please no.” Reiner choked on a sob tears were leaking out the corners of his eyes.

      “Come here now! You little shit you’re making it worse on yourself!” Stumping towards his son whilst raising his fist to colight into little Reiner’s face. He curled up into a ball as his was kicked in the stomach. He spat out blood, Reiner couldn’t feel what was hurting and what wasn’t hurting. His body fell limp and he gasped for any amount of air. Mr.Braun continued to kick him Reiner yelped with every kick. He tried pleading for his Dad to stop. “Daddy stop. Please..Acht.” He start to cough some more blood, he knew the only way his Father would stop is to let him beat him. Sharp pings of pain shot up his spine then his vision slowly turned into darkness.

     Waking up ten minutes later, his lazily opened his eyes he found himself alone in his living room. Trying to regain his balance Reiner takes wobbly steps down the long hallway. Step after step they become too sloppy he fell to his knees, he yelped once again. Reiner was determined to get to his room, he whimpered and choked on sobs he restarts his mission. He prepares to crawl, stretching his arms forward and then his legs repelling in an ominous pattern. Finally making it to his room he cried in relief, he had somebody in there to cheer him up. Reaching his hand up to turn the knob he pushes the door open, to reveal a small cat sitting on the shelf.  

    “Jinxs.” Reiner breathed struggling to stand up he whines. “He did it ag-g-ain.” He choked out  trying to hold sobs but fails. He used his left foot to kick the door shut. Jinxs hopped down from the shelf to comfort Reiner, purring and rubbing against his face as to said ‘I’m sorry.’ Reiner wrapped  his arms around the fluffy cat. “Jinxs.” He breathes hoping for a mew in response. Insead Jinxs licked his tears her sandpaper like tongue tickled to him. Feeling better he chuckles, “You always know how to cheer me up.” He said between sniffles.

       (End of flashback)

      Remembering his first cat brought tears to his eyes. Damn it I shouldn’t cry I’m a grown man, he thought. Using his free hand Reiner wipes his tears. I’m out of that horrored house, I’m free god damn it. I can do whatever the hell I want now. I have my little girl and I’m going to raise her how a kid should be treated. Thinking of more encouraging things he smiles with all the things he has done. Choking his last sob he runs back home. Reiner tighten his grip on the small cat so she doesn’t fall off.

Making his way back to the apartment, he unlocks the front door and calls for Lydia to come over. “Yeah Daddy what is it?” She awes seeing the small kitten in his arms. “Kitty!” Reiner shushed her.

“Ssh. We’re not to allow to have pets remember.” He winks catching his drift. She closes the door.

“So why do you have a kitty then?” Lydia questioned while she patted the cat. He hummed.

“Well I couldn’t help myself, honey.” He grumpled. Pausing to think if they have any food for her..Shit “Go and ask Erwin if he has any cat food for her.”

“But wouldn’t he know Daddy?” She snapped. He simply laughed holding his stomach.

“That old fart wouldn’t know about it.” He replied. Lydia shook her head,

“Hes not that old Daddy. Erwin is 13 years older than you.” Puffing his cheeks he opens the door.

“Mmph.” He huffed, hearing her giggle Reiner slams the door shut.

 

“So this is my final question , Mr.Braun. Why did you choose to keep your daughter?” His question stunned me, I've never really thought about it in awhile..I guess I kept her out of out spite because I didn’t want her to be raised with that **whore.**  
\- P.O.V. switch -  
  
I had no idea where to put the kitty so I stuffed her into my coat with my arms hugging my stomach to hold her up. I’m using one of my daddy’s coat it’s really big on me the coat goes past my knees.

 

 _I should hurry daddy is gonna be home soon._ I took very careful steps so I wouldn't step on the coat and fall. It felt like I was walking like a penguin. Finally I made it to Erwin’s door, pounding on the door with one of my free hands. I earned a groan from the other side.  
“Get the d-door old man.” Oh Levi here maybe he can give me cookies again. What are those sounds ? They sound like what daddy makes when he’s alone in his room. Daddy tells me that I shouldn't talk about it though.

 

“Aaah..E-erwin god damn it there!” Erwin chuckled. I was trying to think what those sounds were.

 

“The door can wait Levi.” I blushed _maybe I should leave. But daddy would be mad if I didn't get any cat food. I’m gonna open the door so they have to don't have to  get up._

“Coming in, Mr.Smith?” I stopped dead in tracks. Erwin was on top of Levi with his corn dog inside of Levi’s butt. _What are they doing ?_ They’re still going at it.. Erwin pulled his corn dog out of Levi’s butt and forced it back in. Pounding him harshly and vigorously.

“I’m gonna cum Erwinn.” He moaned earning another grunt from Erwin. I gasped and closed my eyes shut and blushed at the site.  _I do not want to know what they’re doing it looks gross_. Once I finally opened my eyes I saw that Erwin slowly turned his head to see me.

  
“I -uh -uh..” I stuttered out. Completely embarrassed about the whole situation.

 

“I’m so sorry honey.” He said very slowly, his face turning bright red like an tomato. Levi smacked his lover and pushed him off. 

"Get off of me old man!" 

\- P.O.V. switch ( back to reiner) 

_But all of that changed, I love my little girl even though she’s a pain in my ass. Her personality and her cute high pitched giggles. I can’t stand go to one day without it. I used to dislike her until I finally listen how brilliant she actually is; when I spoke my feelings to her she listened to me. She surprised me with her  sweet personality. Whenever I'm not around she's sheepish around other people,and very serious. She the opposite of Christa._

 

“I’m sorry that was too personal to ask.” He apologized waving his sweaty hands. 'He such big hands I would love to feel what they were like on my body.' I need to stop thinking that. I shook my dirty thoughts away and replied to him.  

 

“No it’s not a personal question, just caught me off guard. I've never ever really though why kept her y’know.” I said bristly while holding my head with my hands. ' _Shit I’m gonna cry. I need to man up. Keep it in Reiner I know you can do this..I've done it so many times just fake a smile and say I’m 'fine.’_  


"Sir are you okay, you’re crying? Do you want a tissue?” He asked with an tremulous voice. The manger touched my shoulder.

“Y-Yeah sorry I couldn't control myself there for a minute heh. I'm fine” I wiped my tear stained cheeks and choked on my last tear. He stood up and bowed and continuously apologizing.

 

“I've should have not asked you that Mr.Braun I’m so sorry, please forgive me.I'm so sorry.” Checking him out I discovered that he was only a bit taller than me and has a very nice ass. _Shit I need to say something or he won’t stop apologizing._

 

“Hey it’s alright really. So what do you say about the job?” I reassure him. I could sense that it was getting a little bit awkward. After I waited so long to reply to him.  

“W-well Reiner I have two other guys applying for that same p-position. So I will call you if you get the job.” He murmured. _I know what position he would like heh._ I’ll be tapping that sweet ass later.

  
“Well it was nice to meet you, Bertholt. I hope I’ll be seeing you around.” I bowed showing him some respect. He blushed and flashed a little smile. I could see Bert was sweating some more, h _ow cute._

 

“Bye Reiner, I hope to see you around too.” I smirked _hes such a cutie, I’m definitely tapping that. Breaking away before anymore dirty thoughts come in I wished him goodbye._

 

 

Erwin and Levi got dressed, well Levi had more decent clothes on.  While Erwin just slapped of a pair of pants and called it good and shuddered cause he couldn't find anything else that was clean.

 

"So what do you need Lydia?"The blonde said while grinning.

 

"I was -uh wondering if y-you had any cat food?" I stuttered, the little kitty started to move around in my giant coat. Both of them raised a brow and looked at each other.

 

"Cat food?  Why would you want that, brat?" Levi snapped.

 

"Um for a project." I said with a smile, "It's for science, we need to see how cat food and dog food are different, I hoping you guys had some..?" _‘Please let them believe me. Please, please, please’._ Begging in my mind hoping for any split chance they'll believe me.

 

"I hope you know.There is no pets allowed in this building." _‘Crap..Oh no I thought a bad word. Maybe I can blackmail them to let me keep her.’_ I felt a tiny smile grow on my face.

 

"Well you two owe me. Or would you like it, if I told my Daddy what I saw?" Levi turned away with blush creeping on his cheeks and pushed back his messy hair nervously.

 

"Blackmailing?" Erwin asked, I turned away, _‘I don’t want to do this but I have to keep my kitty. I always wanted a pet because I get so lonely. When daddy is away’_

 

"Yeah! ” The small kitten wiggled herself out of my coat and mewed saying _‘she was hungry’_. The coat slipped from her shoulders and fell to the ground.  

 

“So here’s the little star herself.” Erwin said with his deep voice, while raising his ratherly large eyebrows. Levi just stared at the filthy cat seeing her dirty paws making their way to his kitchen. Staring in horror how the newly cleaned floor was about to be covered by tiny muddy paw prints.

 

“NO! That fucking thing cannot be here! Get it that fucking cat out of my kitchen!” He shouted, rushing into the kitchen before the kitten did. Grabbing her he wrinkled his nose smelling of her foul stench. “Dear god..” I  sniffled, _‘I don’t want to get in trouble with daddy.I need to tell them why I want to keep her’ Sighing I prepared to tell them the truth. ‘I need to tell them now.’_

 

“Please let me me keep her. Daddy is gone all the time and I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Pausing I hope they could hear me. “I won’t tell the others that I have a kitten, and she won’t make any messes really, please..”  I looked at the young couple and I mustered my puppy look to seem as sad as possible. Erwin stared at his lover and said,

 

“Kann  wir lass ihr einhalten die Katze.” Speaking his mother tongue to him. Levi shaking his head no. “Auf geht’s! Levi she’s just a kid. I understand that we have to follow the rules, but if she doesn’t tell the others. We won’t have a problem especially with her father.” Rising up his eyebrows again, and he whispered some strange words. Levi choked out and blushed. The blonde smirked and patted his head. “Good boy.. Now Miss.Lydia you can keep your cat on one condition. You must never speak about this to your father, understand?”  I nodded and jumped with glee. Running to pick up my kitty and spinned her around with me. Picking up my coat I slip it back on, wrapping the coat around my new pet.

 

“Yay thank you Erwin.” Bolting out of their apartment I went mine. But before I could get inside I accidently  stepped on my coat and face planted on the ground. The small kitten jumped before I could fall. Slowly getting up I felt the kitty licking my face. Telling me that I was okay.  I held her while I holding in my tears, I hurt my knee really bad, feeling the small stream of blood going down my leg. I couldn’t hold in my cries, so I bursted out crying like a baby.  While I was crying I heard someone coming up the stairs. They were coming closer and I closed my eyes. I didn’t my daddy to see me crying he would get so upset.

 

I think, I made out the last  heavy footsteps and someone reaching their arms out to me. Scooping me up with their strong arms.  I couldn’t see who it was because my vision was blocked by my hot tears. They held me so close to their warm chest it reminded me of daddy. He’s so strong.. but this feels different from my daddy. His chest isn’t big as my daddy. He seems a bit smaller too. But I couldn’t forgus my eyes felt so heavy. I couldn’t keep them open too long. Cuddle my head to the stranger I notice my curly blonde hair was all tangled up too, I could see the kitty resting on my belly. Her soft fur was so soothing, her light breathes on my belly made me feel so sleepy. Slowly I started to close my eyes and I soon  fell asleep in their strangely warm chest.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I added all the chapters into the first one to make it bigger and than im going to start editing it.


End file.
